Deception
by SinfulPleasures
Summary: 2nd Installment for "Goodbye, Sasuke". With Naruto gone, the apartment looked lonely. When he left, he had taken the warmth of their home with him. He had many regrets in his life, but Naruto would never be one of them. He won't let him fade into nothing but a memory.


**Author's Note: I just want to thank you all for being really patient and waiting for this installment. I know it's not something that even I expected but I wanted to show a different perspective to things. Please read and let me know your thoughts!**

**Thanks The Mistress of Yaoi for taking time to look it over for me!**

* * *

_Goodbye…Sasuke_

No matter how long he stared at them, they remained unchanged.

He wanted to find an excuse. He wanted to find something to blame it on. He wanted to deny that it was his fault.

_Denial._

He was always good at it. Always found it easy to blame things on everything and everyone else. Never him.

_Lies._

He knew it was him. He knew he never cared enough about everyone else in order to fix things. Why waste energy on things that were irrelevant? He was his own priority; at least, until he came along.

_Naruto._

He was always the _exception_. He could never _ignore_ him. He _needed_ his attention. He _wanted_ his attention. He _craved_ his attention. Him and only him.

snsnsnsnssnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

"_Nh-Ah!" _

_He thrust inwards into his lover's body, sweat dripping down the side of his face. His breathing came in short pants as he increased the force behind the thrusting. He wanted…no…needed to hear his lover. His body seemed to feed on the moans his lover made. _

"_Sasu-" _

_He slammed his lips into the other male's, swallowing the moan. He felt the vibration of the moan against his lips. His arms shook slightly when he put more weight onto them as he leaned down more. Naruto parted his lips when he ran his tongue across his lips. His tongue coaxed his lover's tongue into a sensual dance, his thrust never faltering. He sucked on Naruto's tongue before he broke the kiss._

_He grabbed hold of the leg that rested on his left shoulder, lifting it up. The leg that rested on his right shoulder was lowered down to the bed. He pulled out and lifted his leg so that he straddled Naruto's left leg. He guided Naruto's body to lean to the left, so that he was on his side with his right leg raised. He moved forward and, with his right hand, guided his penis into Naruto. He shivered as he felt the head of the penis push past the tight ring of muscles. Naruto groaned, throwing his head to the side as Sasuke pushed all the way in. _

_Sasuke didn't wait to let his lover adjust; he pulled out and then slammed back in. He moaned as he increased the speed of his thrust, his body shivering as the pleasure coursed through him. He loved the way his body reacted to his lover, his body addicted to the pleasure that he gained through their intercourse. He felt a familiar tug in his lower stomach, and he knew he was near. He increased the speed and force behind his thrusts and leaned to wrap his right hand around Naruto's penis. He gave it a small squeeze and ran his thumb across the head of his shaft, smearing the precome. He started pumping the shaft in time with his own thrust. _

"_Sasuke!" He felt Naruto tighten, causing his own orgasm. His body tightened as he released himself inside Naruto, the pleasure overwhelmed him enough to see white. When he came to, he was on top of Naruto. _

_He laid there while trying to catch his breath. His upper body moving in rhythm with the heaving chest of his lover as he did the same. He could hear Naruto's heart beating rapidly and steadily slowing. After a few moments of basking in the warmth of his lover, he pushed himself upright. The semen between them acted like glue and resisted slightly. As he raised himself, he slowly pulled out. He felt a shiver go through their bodies as he did. _

_His looked at his lover, feeling his heart swell in awe._

_Naruto's golden locks were wet with sweat and clung to his forehead. His clear blue eyes were unfocused and glazed with lust. His whiskered cheeks were flushed in a healthy shade of pink. The lips that he had been kissing were swollen and rosy, parted as short pants escaped them._

_He raised a hand to push the wet locks away from Naruto's face before he slowly let it graze his cheek. He couldn't imagine himself without him. _

_He looked into those blue eyes for a moment. He tried to convey all the love he felt for him before leaning down to brush his lips against his. _

_He was _his_. _

_snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn_

They were happy.

He knew it because he made every effort to make it so. Anything and everything Naruto wanted, he gave even if he at first denied him. He always gave in because he could not risk Naruto leaving his side.

Some people might call it an obsession, but he called it love. Yet he could understand why people would think it so. After all, he practically worshipped the blond. How could he not? Naruto challenged him in every way possible. He didn't swoon or drool over him like everyone else. He never cared that he was Sasuke _Uchiha_. He only cared that he was _Sasuke_.

He never treated him any different, not even when they first met.

_snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn_

_He walked down the empty halls of the college._

_He liked the quiet that accompanied the morning. The echoes of his shoes against the floor were the only sounds to be heard. He made his way to the library; he wanted to have time to study for the finals that afternoon. _

_When he arrived at the library, he noticed someone was already there. A young blond-haired man stood facing one of the bookshelves, arms full of books. He kept an eye on him as he made his way to one of the tables in the back of the library. He choose a table that gave him a perfect view of the blond. _

_He wasn't sure what attracted him about the blond. From where he watched, the man had a well-defined body. The black shirt that he wore clung to every curve of his upper body. The jeans hugged his backside perfectly, making his mouth water slightly. _

_He wanted to run his hands across those globes and knead them. Before he realized what he was doing, he had crossed the room towards the blond. The other was oblivious of him and was stretching upwards to book in one of the upper shelves. Sasuke realized he was having trouble putting the book up so he leaned up to grab the book from his hand and easily slid it into the spot that he was aiming for. _

_He heard the other gasp in surprise and turned to look at him. _

Delicious.

_He could not believe such a perfect specimen existed. The blond had such piercing blue eyes, he could swear he was staring at the ocean through them. The rest of him was even more appealing close up than it was from afar. The tan skin made him wonder if the rest of his body was sun kissed; he wanted to find out. _

"_Thank you," he heard him murmur. _

_He smirked._

"_You're welcome," he said. He moved closer to the blond, causing him to be pinned between the bookshelf and him. He watched him frown at the action, but he knew he'd give in once he knew who he was. They always did._

"_What do you think you're doing?" He raised the remaining books he had, preventing him from getting closer._

"_Getting my reward for doing a good dead," he replied. He wanted to see if those lips were as soft as they appeared. With a hand, he pushed the books away from him and leaned in to kiss him._

_Just before their lips met, he felt a sting on his cheek. He slapped him. The force of the slap had turned his face to the right. He frowned. He had never been rejected in such a way. He turned to glare at the other, but it didn't seem to faze him._

"_Do you know who I am?" He asked. He tried to figure out what happened. There was no one on campus who didn't know who he was. Anyone who knew would never react like that. Instead they would simply comply, and some were even honored by the attention he gave them. _

_He had to be new, otherwise why else would he have rejected him?_

"_I am Sasuke Uchiha." He waited for the familiar look of awe and regret to fill his face but nothing changed._

"_I know who you are," he answered in annoyance. Sasuke felt a subtle shiver run through him. He knew who he was, yet he still rejected him. _

"_You're lucky I'm working right now." The blond motioned the books in his hand. "The next time you pull a stunt like this, I'll kick your ass." The blue eyed man pushed him with his free hand and made his way to the librarian desk._

_Sasuke could merely watch him go. He couldn't help but smirk as he realized what just happened. This man hadn't fallen all over him when he said his name. He didn't care, and he found that fact very attractive._

_He wanted him._

_snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn_

How did he let things get this far?

How could he have been so careless and let himself be the reason that made Naruto walk away.

He knew how.

His pride got in the way.

When _she_ happened, he thought he could make the issue go away.

_Sakura Haruno._

The moment she started her internship at his office, he realized she wanted something with him. He tried to be polite and reject her advances. He knew he had to be professional. She was, after all, the daughter of one of his brother's most important clients.

He cursed her very existence.

But above all, he regretted going to his annual office party.

_snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn_

_He groaned. _

_He slowly raised himself into a sitting position, blinking his eyes slowly as he tried to figure out where he was. The last thing he remembered was getting ready for the company's party. He hadn't wanted to come because his lover had to stay behind and study for his latest final the following day. After that he was drinking a glass of champagne someone had handed to him. So where was he? _

Naruto.

_He searched around the room for a clock. _

'_4:30 am__.__'_

_He felt a panic crawl up as he realized it was already the next day. He moved the covers off him in hurry and threw them to the other side of the bed. He stilled when he heard it. A groan._

_He stilled, afraid to look at where the groan had emitted from. He knew he had to find out what exactly was going on. He turned around slowly and what he was met with almost caused his heart to stop._

_There, on the bed, laid a young woman with flowing pink hair. Not just any young woman, but Sakura Haruno. _

_As he closed his eyes, he felt a sense of guilt wash over him._

_What had he done?_

_snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn_

He had gotten dressed before waking her up, demanding an explanation. She claimed he had come on to her, and they had ended up in the hotel. Even though he wanted to deny it, the evidence laid all around him. He could only glare at her and told her it was a mistake, to let it go. He left soon after and showered as soon as he arrived home.

He had the whole morning to try to recall what had happened but nothing made sense. When Naruto got home, he demanded to know where he had spent the night. He had managed to convince Naruto that he had spent the night at his brother's. He eased his worries by saying that he hadn't wanted to bother him due to his finals.

He had tried to act like nothing had happened.

After that night, however, Sakura kept approaching him. No matter how many times he had said it was a mistake, she never gave in. She kept calling him, kept messaging. He knew that even if he changed his number, she would still get access to it through work. So he did what he could and ignored them. He knew Naruto had become uneasy and had tried his best to reassure him.

He wanted to pretend that what had occurred was nothing more than a nightmare that he would wake up from.

He was wrong. Instead of getting better, it got worse.

_snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn_

_He quickly grabbed the phone when it vibrated and stood up. He heard Naruto question his actions, but he knew he needed to take this call._

_He made his way to their bedroom and locked the door behind him. As he pressed the answer button, he heard the door handle rattle before a kick was delivered to the door. He felt his heart clench but focused on the call._

"_Well?" He asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance._

"_It was positive," she responded. The moment the words were said, he felt his whole world crash. It had to be a lie; there was no way. It couldn't be true. She had to be lying. _

_He took a breath to compose himself, as he needed to stay in control._

"_Bring me proof." He didn't wait for a reply and hung up. He laid the phone on the night stand and straightened his clothing. He took another breath before unlocking the door and walking to the living room as calmly as he could._

_He sat next to Naruto and focused in front of him. He didn't even turn around to look at him when he asked who the call was from, fearing that the guilt would be obvious to him._

"_It was from the office. Don't worry about it dobe, and watch the movie"_

_snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn_

Although he had presumed that had been the end of it, he was confronted afterwards. He had forgotten to change the name on the ID. He tried to reason with him, but they all sounded like excuses, even in his ears. He didn't know what else to do. Even when he tried to find a reason for the calls and text, nothing seemed to reassure him.

He eventually just stopped giving excuses and reverted to giving 'hn' answers.

He was then thrown into a big project, and the timing couldn't have been worse. The late nights started taking a toll on their relationship. He wanted to be at home with Naruto, wanted to try to ease his worries. But how could he when he knew he had every right to worry.

It didn't help when Sakura started making an appearance and making advances every time he stayed late at night.

_snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn_

_He let out a sigh as he rubbed the inside corners of his eyes. He had never felt such fatigue in his life. The constant arguments with Naruto, the restless nights, and late nights at the office were starting to get to him. _

_He pushed the chair away from his desk and turned around so he was facing the window that oversaw the city. He leaned back against the chair and let his head rest against it. He closed his eyes as he tried to rest his body for a moment. _

_He missed Naruto._

_He missed everything about him. He wanted to hold him and kiss away his worries. He knew he was asking too much, but he wanted him to chase away the fatigue from his body. He imagined Naruto running his hand across his face, slowly moving down his face towards his neck. He imagined him pressing those sinful lips against his neck as he ran his hands down his shoulders. He let out a groan as he let his imagination run free. _

_Tan hands reached down and started unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his chest. He let shiver run through him as he felt those very hands run down his chest. He moaned as lips followed down the same path as those hands. _

"_Sasuke-kun."_

_He frowned with his eyes closed. The voice was completely wrong; it almost sounded like… His eyes snapped opened only to reveal not Naruto but Sakura. He quickly pushed her off him, causing her to fall on the ground. _

_snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn_

He had felt disgusted and had roughly pushed her out of his office. As much as he wanted to hurt her, he knew he couldn't. After the incident, he had tried to drown himself in his work before making his way home. He had been too tired to even realize that his body carried marks. He hadn't realized that Naruto had seen them and had not commented on them.

He had tried to ignore the hurt that reflected in those ocean blue eyes every time he looked at him.

He had tried to pretend that everything was still okay.

He had tried to continue on as it once was but knew deep down that they were breaking, and it could only grow worse.

_snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn_

_He grounded fast into Naruto. He wanted to drown out the anxiety and anguish he felt through the pleasure. He _wanted_ to forget. He _needed_ to forget. _

"_Sasuke," his lover moaned as he pounded into him._

_This was the only time that he felt like everything was okay. The only time that his lover's eyes reflected something other than hurt. The only time he was reassured of the unconditional love Naruto felt for him. _

_Naruto reached out to touch his face, and he couldn't help but relish in the touch. He craved his warmth, but above all, he craved for his love. _

"_Na-ruto," he groaned out as he felt the tug in his stomach, his movements becoming frantic. _

_He reached his hand out and wrapped it around his lover's penis, moving said hand up and down in rhythm with his thrust. He knew his lover was close when he felt Naruto reach up and wrap his arms around his neck. With a few more thrusts, he stiffened as his body was consumed in pleasure. As he released his seed inside Naruto, he felt Naruto tighten, milking him. _

"_Sasu-nnn-Ah!" _

_He watched in trance as Naruto shuddered in pleasure as he rode out his orgasm. He couldn't believe such a man belonged to him. He felt himself sway in exhaustion. He pulled out of his lover and laid next to him. He raised his hand to cover his eyes as he tried to regain control of his breathing. He could feel his heart beating rapidly against his heaving chest. He started calming down when was overwhelmed with guilt. _

_He quickly stood up, grabbing his boxers. _

_A soft voice called out to him. _

"_I'm going to shower," he said as he crossed the room and into the bathroom. He quickly locked the door and turned on the water. He turned to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror with self-hatred. How could he have made love to Naruto? How could he, knowing that his indiscretion had resulted in an unwanted pregnancy?_

_snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn_

He remembered how Sakura had come in the night before with a paper documenting a positive result for pregnancy. Even he could not deny the swollen stomach. Sasuke had no choice but to recognize the consequences of that drunken night. He had continued to try to cling to the broken relationship he shared with Naruto. He had tried his best, but he knew was withdrawing from him and turning cold. Yet he couldn't bring himself to end it all.

He could never let go of him, not even if it meant being miserable for the rest of their lives.

He knew he was hurting, but he couldn't help him when he was the same.

He had failed him. All those promises of love, loyalty and happiness had turned into empty promises.

He thought he was above asking for help. He thought that he could handle things on his own; however, he only succeeded in driving them into despair.

Then _he _showed up.

_He_ became his beacon of hope for them both.

_snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn_

"_Sasuke."_

_He turned around to see an older man with long raven hair pulled back into a ponytail. His dark eyes had flecks of red; his skin was untouched by the sun with faded diagonal indentations on each side of the nose. There, dressed in the finest suit in down, stood his older brother._

_Itachi. _

_He nodded at him as he stood up from his chair. He walked around his desk and motioned with a hand towards chair on the other side. _

_Itachi gave him a shake of the head and simply choose to stare at him. Sasuke instantly became self-conscious, shifting his eyes to the floor. He could feel his brother's eyes examining him from where he stood._

"_Talk," his brother said. _

_He raised his gaze and turned to his brother. _

"_Hn" He turned around and walked back to his chair. Even as he made his way back to his chair, he felt his brother's eyes on him._

"_Talk," Itachi repeated. He heard the soft click of the door; his brother wasn't leaving until he got it out of him._

_He knew he had no choice then. So he spoke the one thing that would explain everything. _

"_Sakura." _

_He heard his brother approach, his footsteps muffled by the carpet. He started slowly explaining the events that had occurred, his brother simply standing silently and listening on the other side of the desk. When he finished explaining, he felt his heart become lighter. He hadn't realized how good it felt to share his problem. _

_Even so, he waited for his brother to be angry. How an Uchiha could get himself into such a situation was unheard of. He tensed as he waited for his brother to speak._

"_Foolish. Little. Brother." As he spoke, he took a step around the desk towards him. Sasuke couldn't help but feel shame overcome him, though he hid it well. He felt hands grip his chin, lifting his face so that he was looking directly into his eyes. _

"_Be patient." With that, Itachi let go and made his way out of his office. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, staring after him. All he knew was that, even though he hadn't said it, Itachi was going to help him. _

_That knowledge made his heart swell. Had he been anyone else, he would have cried in joy. But he wasn't anyone else. He was Sasuke Uchiha. So he could only tightened his hands into fist, clenching until he made the inside of his palm bleed. _

_Snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn_

After his brother's visit, he became filled with anxiety. He could feel his freedom; it was close enough that he could almost grasp it. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for, but he knew his brother would contact him. While he waited, he had to continue to ignore and push _her_ away.

It had become unbearable to watch Naruto suffer in silence. He wanted to reach out to him and tell him everything, but he was too proud to admit his shame. He could do nothing but stay silent, even as Naruto cried silently next to him. He simply continued to remain at a distance because it was easier. He had stopped making love to him; he couldn't bring himself to participate in such an intimate act knowing that _she_ carried proof of his infidelity.

Even through it all, he admired the strength that he had. He admired how he could continue to smile and act like if it was nothing even if his blue eyes betrayed him.

He had reached a point where he almost broke down, when he received the answer to their salvation.

_Snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn_

_He practically flew out of the room when the call came, unaware of the hurtful glance behind him._

_He answered but didn't speak as he waited._

"_According to the due date and the ultrasounds done at the facility," Itachi said, "she was already two weeks pregnant at the night of the party." _

_He held his breath. _

_He had been a victim of deception._

"_I've faxed over the results and physician's notes," he was quiet for a moment before he continued. "Don't make the same mistake Sasuke. Treasure what you have."_

_Click._

_Sasuke let out the breath he held as relief washed over him. He wasted no time in grabbing the papers from the fax machine and putting it in his briefcase. He walked into their bedroom and quickly grabbed some clothes to change into. _

_He knew what he needed to do. In order to do it, he needed to dress for the part. In a few hours, he'd be free and living happily with his beloved idiot. This would seem nothing like a nightmare, and he would make her pay. _

_As he emerged from the bathroom, he noticed Naruto facing the window._

"_Naruto," he called out to him. _

_He saw him reach up and rub at his face as he answered. He could do nothing but pretend he hadn't seen it. Soon he would be able to wipe away those feeling of hurt. _

"_I'm leaving." He fixed his tie as he approached the bed. He grabbed hold of the jacket and put it on. He heard Naruto approach him, running his palms across his back._

"_Will you be back late?"_

_He slowed his movements but said nothing. He didn't know how long it would take to fix things. So instead he moved away and left the room. Even as he grabbed the keys from the living room, he could feel his lover's gaze on him. He turned to the apartment's entrance and moved towards it._

_He stilled when he heard his name ushered. He couldn't bring himself to turn around. He needed to do this. For them, for Naruto. He had to make things right. He couldn't deny his indiscretion, but he knew they could move past it. _

"_I love you Sasuke__.__"_

_He wanted nothing more than repeat those words back to him but until he got rid of their problem, he couldn't. He didn't think he had the right to at the moment. Instead, he took those words and let them reassure him that he wasn't too late. After a few moments, he left without looking back. _

_snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn_

He hadn't realized that it would be the last time he would see his lover.

After he left the apartment, he had gone to see Sakura. He confronted her, and she tried to deny it. When he showed her the papers he had received, she had fallen to her knees and begged. She claimed love to explain her actions. He was disgusted.

He had threatened her with more than a law suit if she ever tried a stunt like that again. When he left, she was sobbing uncontrollably. Although he knew he shouldn't, he rejoiced in her misery. It was little compared to what he had put Naruto through.

He made a quick stop before he came home. He had made a request the night Itachi came to see him. He wanted to proof to Naruto that he meant everything to him. These events had proven to him that he could not live without him. Naruto was everything to him, and he would be a fool to let him go now.

Yet, he was too late.

Naruto had left him.

Sasuke rested the picture he held on the nightstand next to him. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box. He stared at it momentarily before opening it. Inside was a wedding band. The diamond in the middle was held by a golden band in the shape of a fox. The diamond uniting the tail and mouth of the fox. Inside the band were the words he meant with every fiber of his being.

'_I Love You, Naruto.'_

He closed the box and put it back into his jacket.

He stood and made his way to the living room. He needed to find Naruto. He knew Naruto had a few hours head start, but it didn't mean he could have gotten far. He grabbed the key from the living room table and headed for the door. As he opened the door, he couldn't help but turn to look at their apartment.

Even though Naruto had only been gone for a few hours, the apartment already looked lonely. When he left, he had taken the warmth of their home with it.

Sasuke knew he had many regrets in his life, but Naruto would never be one of them. He won't let him fade into nothing but a memory. He was going to do everything to bring him back.

As he closed the door, he made a promise.

He would spend the rest of his life making up for this. He will seek redemption and give Naruto all the happiness of the world.

No matter what they say, Naruto was his.

After all, he was Sasuke Uchiha.

And Uchihas always got what they wanted.

* * *

**Author's Note: So it was something that was completely different from what I expected. Once I started writing, it just took a life of it's own. I know to many, cheating is a sensitive topic. At one point or another, we've all felt betrayed by many. Sometimes it's easier to walk away then to confront it head on. Not everything is as it seems. Even those we feel that have betraying us, can be victims too. I apologize if it does not meet your expectations and if Sasuke is a bit OOC. Keep in mind, however, that we are looking into his thoughts, his emotions and his reasons behind his actions. He might seem aloof and cold to most but even so he does have feelings. :) Please share your thoughts and I hope the third installment give us a bit of closer or at least guide us in the path of closer. Thanks again!**


End file.
